Egg
are a common food and one of the most versatile ingredients used in cooking as well as hatching. They are important in many branches of the modern food industry. Biography Background Before the events of Dragon Ball, the evil wizard Bibidi used a spell in order to put Majin Buu in a Sealed Ball. Babidi learned this incantation from his father. ''Dragon Ball'' King Piccolo Saga Namekians breed asexually by spitting eggs out from their mouths. King Piccolo was the only Namekian seen to make these eggs on screen, but Grand Elder Guru is known to have given birth to more than a hundred Namekians like this. One notable Namekian egg was the one King Piccolo made as he died, which spawned his son/reincarnation, Piccolo Jr. Piccolo Jr. Saga Goku and Chi-Chi meet an Old Scientist who, at some point during his researches, found the last egg of the Hikui Bird species inside Mount Kiwi's volcano. After Goku defeats the Pilaf Gang who attacked them inside the volcano, he, Chi-Chi, and the scientist assist to the egg's hatching. Chi-Chi takes one of the egg's pieces, and Goku later uses it to repair the holes at the bottom of the Furnace of Eight Divisions that caused fire to emerge from underground and consume Ox-King's castle on Fire Mountain. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Imperfect Cell Saga When Cell was first awakened in his timeline, both Android 17 and Android 18 were not present, having already been taken out by Future Trunks. So he kills Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine in order to complete his evolution, going back in time to the date set by Future Trunks when both Androids were still functional. In order to fit into the machine, Cell had to revert to an egg. After getting to the past he hatches. The pieces of the egg were later found by Bulma. When Bulma gets a phone call from someone stating that they found a strange machine with the Capsule Corporation company logo near Gingertown, Bulma, Gohan, and Future Trunks set out to find it. They find a beat up machine that turns out to be a Time Machine and Cell's egg inside the Time Machine. Fusion Saga While on The Lookout, Chi-Chi is turned into an egg and crushed by Super Buu after she confronted Super Buu for killing Gohan, resulting in her death. She is later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Kid Buu Saga During a filler, Goku arrives late at Bulma's party because he was watching over pterosaur eggs. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Champa brought boiled eggs from the Don Don Bird. According to Vegeta, It looks and tastes like normal boiled eggs. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, Goten, Videl, and Trunks accidentally lose a Dragon Ball in a bird nest, and eventually find it. While commenting on what they should wish with the Dragon Balls (Trunks creating a theme park, and Goten desiring an endless supply of sweets), Goten accidentally sits on one of the eggs among the nests, causing the seabirds to react irately to their presence. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus reduces an egg to ashes with only one finger using his special powers when Whis shows him the past battle between Goku and Frieza on Namek. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In the past, Chronoa and Mechikabura competed as Supreme Kai of Time canidates with both given a Tokitoki Bird egg to hatch and raise. Chronoa raised her with help of her assistant Demigra who would eventually become an underling of Mechikabura. Mechikabura attempted to speed up his Tokitoki's growth using dark magic which caused a sorts of problems that eventually forced him to create a fake called Dokidoki to pass off as the real thing but failed. Chronoa managed to successfully hatch her Tokitoki but Demigra secretly took the bird to perform experiments on which caused Tokitoki to produce a time distortion that alerted Chronoa to Demigra's treachery. Demigra confronted Chronoa with his cohorts Putine and Gravy but they are defeated by Chronoa who recovers Tokitoki and on her own raises him into an adult causing her to be given the position of Supreme Kai of Time. Mechikabura, Demgira, Putine, and Gravy are banished to a space beyond time that eventually became the Demon Realm where Mechikabura established the Dark Empire and became the Dark King. Demigra however became a Demon God and attacked the Time Nest to steal Tokitoki for himself in a bid to usurp Chronoa as Supreme Kai of Time but was defeated and sealed inside the Crack of Time. After Demigra's sealing, Chronoa continued to care for Tokitoki and the Time Eggs he laid as part of her duties. Other Appearances The Gatchans, characters from Dr. Slump who make appearances in Dragon Ball and in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, hatched from an egg brought home by Senbei Norimaki from a time traveling trip. In Kajika, Dragon Eggs are extremely rare. The dragons of Ronron Island were thought to be extinct when a great storm killed the last two adults, but later, one egg was found and kept in the island's research institute. It was soon stolen by the gang leader and billionaire Gibachi because, according to legend, if one drinks the blood of a young dragon, they will gain tremendous power. This is because baby dragons have dragomin in their blood, which allows them to mature extremely fast. A girl named Haya retrieves the egg from Gibachi and goes on a quest to return it to the island. The main protagonist Kajika meets the girl and saves her from Gibachi's men. Haya then asks Kajika to help her on her quest. When the egg hatches, Gibachi and his men wound the young dragon, and Gibachi drinks its blood, which turns him into a powerful dragon-man. In Nekomajin, a demon named Jajan is sealed inside an egg by Neko Majin and kept near Neko Majin's house. Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Goku finds eggs on the Destron Gas machine he has to destroy at Grand Apron and returns them to the bird parents. A side mission in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku requires finding a mother pterodactyl's egg. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the Dragon Team have to move a mother brontosaurus' eggs in order to destroy one of the generators of the barrier protecting Dr. Gero's Laboratory in the Northern Mountains. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, the Z Fighters find a Dragon Ball with an egg inside a Sand Eagle nest in the desert. Bio-Androids still in their egg are enemies in Dragon Ball Online. Additionally the Black Namekian Naraku hatches from the Evil Egg created by the evil in the hearts of the Namekians that settled next to King Piccolo's old throne. In Super Dragon Ball Heroes, Mechikabura attempted to steal one of Tokitoki's eggs in the past in order to become Supreme Kai of Time. It is implied that he was thwarted by Chronoa which would explain his vendetta against her. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, there are several types of egg that appear as raw ingredients. Earth Chickens often leave behind eggs as they wander around. The eggs of Earth Bantam type Chickens are highly valued as a gourmet food, particularly in meat bowls. ;Eggs in Kakarot *'Egg' - A standard egg. Packed with nutrients and can be cooked in a variety of ways. Gives +1 HP Status Boost when eaten raw. Often found near Chickens or can be purchased from Grocers on Earth and the automated Food Shop on Namek *'High-Quality Egg' - A high-quality egg. Its yolk is extremely thick and heavy. Gives +2 HP Status Boost when eaten raw. Start appearing on Earth near chickens from the Frieza Saga Episode 1 and onwards. *'Premium Egg' *'Fish Egg' - Eggs laid by a fish. Their bubbly texture is enough to get anyone hooked on them. Gives +1 HP Status Boost when eaten raw. Often found underwater. *'High-Quality Fish Egg' - Fish eggs so beautiful it'd be kind of a shame to eat them. Start appearing underwater on Earth from the Frieza Saga Episode 1 and onwards. *'Giant Egg' - A massive egg. Better eat it fast before it hatched and whatever's inside comes out! Gives +2 HP Status Boost when eaten raw. *'Gelatinous Egg' - A grotesque-looking soft egg. It's known for its delicate flavor. Gives +2 HP Status Boost when eaten raw. Implied to be Namekian Frog eggs as several can be found at the frog spawning ground on Planet Namek and they tend to also be found in or near bodies of water. One of the few foods that can be naturally found on Namek. Time Eggs ;Tokitoki's Eggs In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that despite being male the divine bird Tokitoki has the ability to lay eggs that can create time for an entirely new universe and it is the Supreme Kai of Time's duty to care for and protect these eggs. are so important that Whis decides to spar with Beerus and the Warrior to calm Beerus down after they are manipulated by Towa, indicating that even Angels like Whis will avoid letting anything bad happen to them. These eggs also contain a lot of Kili. ;Distorted Time Eggs As a result, Towa attempts to replicate Tokitoki's Eggs artificially however unbeknownst to her recreating them artificially is impossible and all her attempts result in Distorted Time Eggs which have the power to create large yet stable time rift anomalies. For unknown reasons, Towa places an egg in Frieza's Spaceship by giving it to Navel, while Mira places one at Majin Buu's house, the Masked Saiyan places one at Satan House, Turles places one at the Capsule Corporation where it is found by security and studied by Bulma, and Lord Slug asks Grand Elder Guru to take care of one for him, though Guru and Nail sense Slug's evil nature though do as he asks due to his power. This leads to the creation of several time rift anomalies which appear in Conton City though Chronoa and the Time Patrol contain them inside Time Miniatures which allow the Time Patrol to access them to investigate the cause. The 2nd Future Warrior is sent to investigate one of these rifts during the opening prologue which is determined by their selected race (Capsule Corp if they are Saiyan, Satan House if they are Earthling, Guru's House if they are Namekian, Majin Buu's House if they are Majin, and Frieza's Spaceship if they are Frieza Race). Eventually Chronoa asks them to look into all the rifts though each one is related to a specific race thus those races will encounter extra missions which can lead to unlocking special transformations. However regardless of race, completing certain objectives will lead the Warrior to receiving one of the Distorted Time Eggs. In Satan House, after aiding the Saiya Squad defend the peace as Great Saiyaman 3, Mr. Satan will give them the egg left by the Masked Saiyan. In Capsule Corporation, after training with Vegeta, Bulma will thank them and give them the egg left by Turles. Bulma jokes that the guy who left it might be a Saiyan wearing a Scouter based on the security's description of the intruder before stating that her analyzes detected a lot of energy coming from the egg which she had to keep away from her husband who was obsessed with fighting whatever hatched from it so she gives it to the warrior trusting they can handle it as they are strong enough to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta. In Majin Buu's House, Buu shows them the egg left by Mira. Buu reveals he asked Mira what he was doing but he told him to shut up and mind his own business. Buu was thinking about eating the egg but the Warrior convinces him that it is bad so he gives it to the warrior as thanks for helping him create a family. In Guru's House, after assisting Nail in defending the Namekian Dragon Balls from the Frieza Force, Guru shows them the egg left by Slug and suspects they will know what to do with it. In Frieza's Spaceship, after rising up the ranks of the Frieza Force, Navel reveals that he got the egg from a beautiful woman matching Towa's description and brought it on board and forgot about it before asking the warrior to deal with it as a favor. Chronoa is surprised by the eggs at first and even mistakes them for one of Tokitoki's eggs before realizing it is not one of them. She eventually figures out Towa must have created them but she's not sure what purpose that is. After collecting all the Eggs, Chronoa thanks the warrior and decides that since the rifts are stable she allows them to remain in Conton City allowing the warrior and other patrollers to visit them to interact with their inhabitants. ;Warrior of the Demon Realm Saga Chronoa eventually figures out that Towa was trying to replicate Tokitoki's eggs but failed as Towa was unaware that doing such a thing was impossible. However, as a result, Towa decided to steal Tokitoki's Egg instead which leads to the events of the main story. Towa uses the Masked Future Warrior's mask to circumvent the barrier protecting the Time Nest and attacks Chronoa before stealing Tokitoki's Egg which she uses to free Mira from the Time Rift he got pulled into by Xeno Bardock. They then flee to Age ??? after Mira subdues the original future Warrior and Xeno Trunks, though the second Future Warrior gives chase. Mira and Towa confront the warrior in Age ??? as Towa plans to use the egg to open the seal on the Demon Realm, however Mira had changed due to his defeat at the hands of Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Bardock, causing him to gain a fighting spirit that drove him to exceed his own power limiter causing him to meltdown which could potentially destroy the universe causing Towa to join forces with the warrior to stop him. However Mira betrays Towa when she tries to fix him and absorbs both her and the egg to achieve his final form, which is even more powerful due to absorbing the egg. However Super Saiyan Blue Goku arrives to aid the Warrior and manages to get the egg back using his Dragon Fist allowing the warrior to finish Mira off with a Super Kamehameha. However back at the Time Nest Chronoa humorously has to stop Goku from trying to eat Tokitoki's Egg. Chronoa reveals that the egg will hatch soon, causing Goku to get excited and hopes the new universe has strong fighters. The Time Patrol later celebrates its return and Mira's defeat by Chronoa wishing up a feast using the Dragon Balls at the behest of Tokitoki who convinces her there are too many to cook for (when in reality it is to spare then from having to eat Chronoa's horrible cooking). ;Unknown History Saga However unbeknownst to Chronoa, the collected Distorted Time Eggs while a single egg was not as powerful as Tokitoki's Egg, the five Distorted Time Eggs together were strong enough to create natural time distortions by responding to strong desires. As a result of Chronoa leaving in Trunks: Xeno's reunion with Future Gohan in the Time Scroll for Age 780 as it was a minor change and not considered serious as Future Gohan went to his death knowing his student would succeed in bringing peace to their timeline. Unfortunately the Time Eggs responded to Trunks: Xeno's strong desire to save his master which he hadn't followed through with as he had returned to Age 852. However the natural Time Distortion produced by the eggs and Trunks: Xeno's desire created a new alternate timeline, where an alternate Trunks: Xeno (created by the time distortion influencing his actions) defies Chronoa and goes to save Future Gohan and join him in confronting the Androids. Chronoa and Elder Kai discover this new timeline, but decide to keep the original Trunks: Xeno in the dark about it as Chronoa decides how to deal with it which may involve erasing the new timeline. She wants to ask the Conton City Hero their opinion so she shows them the scroll for the new future timeline. Elder Kai notices Trunks: Xeno isn't with them, but Chronoa tells him not to worry as she sent him on another assignment. She states that she would normally ask them to fix the alteration right away but she wants them to take a look at the scroll first. In the alternate timeline, they see their counterpart and alternate Trunks: Xeno's encounter with Future Gohan which plays out as it did previously. Future Gohan confronts the Androids alone. Future 17 and Future 18 reveal they plan to kill him and Future 18 notes that he is outnumbered, though Future Gohan says there is no way he's pulling back, resolving to fight to the death as he knows that his fight has a purpose. However alternate Trunks: Xeno appears in his Future Super Saiyan form, the power of the eggs' time distortion causing him to fulfill his desire unlike the original Trunks: Xeno who returned to the Time Nest. Future Gohan asks him what he is doing there. Alternate Trunks: Xeno apologizes to Chronoa, but states he has made up his mind and can't abandon his mentor. Future 18 notes his resemblance to the Trunks she knows and wonders if he is that little brat from before. Future 17 recognizes Alternative Trunks: Xeno mistaking him for his younger past self in that timeline and states he doesn't know what kind of trick he pulled but growing a few inches won't be enough to save him. Alternate Trunks: Xeno tells him not to be so sure about that confident he can win due to already having defeated them before in his original timeline. However despite his power his emotional state gets the better of him when Future Gohan tells him not to worry about him and to flee as if he dies they will lose everything (however Gohan caught up in the heat of the moment fails to realize his timeline's Future Trunks will still be alive, as he is simply worried about his counterpart's safety). However Alternate Trunks: Xeno refuses to run away and leave him behind. Fearing for his student's safety, Future Gohan taps into some of latent potential which always surfaced when his loved ones where in danger. This causes Future Gohan to realize he has the power to beat them and starts overpowering the Androids, though Future 18 tells him not to get any ideas above his station and that she will destroy him in an instant. Future Gohan remembers Future Piccolo, Future Krillin, and all of his fallen friends, swearing to avenge all of them. Future 17 is in disbelief as how he could be losing to pathetic animals like them, while Future Gohan calmly says he hopes they now understand the significance of many years of practice and training. Together with Alternative Trunks: Xeno, Future Gohan defeats and destroys the Androids avenging their fallen friends and loved ones. After the battle Future Gohan notes in disbelief that it is finally over and Alternate Trunks: Xeno says it looks like they have won and the Androids have been vanquished. Future Gohan notes he is looking forward to a little bit of rest now that peace has been restored and that he is feeling good already now that the weight of his struggle with the Androids has been lifted. Future Gohan asks Alternate Trunks: Xeno why he came to help him as he had told him to stay away as he shouldn't have come to that point in history. Alternate Trunks: Xeno notes that what he has done is unforgivable and now he can no longer return to the Time Nest or Conton City as he has knowingly altered history unaware of the role the time eggs played in his actions and that another Trunks: Xeno exists who choose to allow history to happen as it was supposed to and continues to work as Chronoa's assistant. However he notes that he just couldn't stand to see history plagued by anymore unhappiness or a future like the one he originated from. He says it is fine and that he doesn't regret his decision as they did manage to save the world creating a brighter future timeline. Future Gohan says he is right and seeing how he saved him he may have already said too much. He says he really owes Trunks as thanks to him they defeated the Androids and that he has turned into a really strong fighter. Alternative Trunks: Xeno thanks his mentor and Future Gohan states they could use someone strong like him to protect their world and asks him if he would consider staying. Alternate Trunks: Xeno states he would be honored and that the two of them should be able to defeat Future Cell easily when he shows up in a few years and need to do something about the slumbering Future Majin Buu as well. Future Gohan unaware of who Cell and Majin Buu are asks what he is talking about and Trunks: Xeno states he knows what the future has in store and must use that knowledge to ensure peace. Future Gohan states he is like their very own crystal ball, though states they must first tell his younger counterpart and Future Bulma of this new era that the Androids have been defeated. He also notes that he needs to introduce them to Alternate Trunks: Xeno. Alternate Trunks: Xeno notes that his mother in this era is likely going to be shocked she suddenly gained an extra son. Future Gohan tells him not to sweat it and jokingly states she'll be happy to hear the extra pitter-patter of little feet, which causes Alternate Trunks: Xeno to laugh and agree. Back in the Time Vault, Chronoa states that this timeline came about from the conflict with Trunks: Xeno. Elder Kai surmises it must have happened when he met with the Future Gohan of this new timeline. Chronoa notes that this new history is all wrong but she is sure a peaceful future awaits further down the line and that it is possible that it is the future that the Alternate Trunks: Xeno is so intent on reaching. Elder Kai says that maybe true but leaving changes in history that create alternate timelines like this one is dangerous as they can lead to further deviations (as the timelines created by Future Trunks' and Cell previously resulted in the creation of Goku Black and the Zero Mortals Plan a conflict that spanned at least three timelines and resulted in the creation of a fourth which lead to the erasure of an entire multiverse) just like the one they had just witnessed. Chronoa asks their opinion, should they fix this distortion or leave this new timeline as is. If they choose to leave it, Chronoa says perhaps they are right and understands how they feel, though states that she will bear in mind all that has been said though the final decision is up to her. If the choose to fix it, Elder Kai says they made the right choice and Chronoa thanks them for their input though the final decision rests with her. The fate of this timeline is left unrevealed. However it is implied that Chronoa allowed it to remain as it was her own fault for leaving the meeting with Future Gohan as part of the official timeline instead of allowing it to disappear as with all alterations once history is corrected and she puts the scrolls together which in turn resulted in the time distortion created by the Distorted Time Eggs which influenced the alternate Trunks: Xeno's actions. Additionally the Future Gohan that works as an Instructor as part of the Masters Pack DLC is implied to come from a timeline where he was not killed as surmised by Android 18 of the main timeline and the fact Future Gohan appears in Conton Coty after the Unknown History Saga is competed. Additionally in the Unknown History Saga, the indeterminate future timeline may be the new future timeline as the city near Future Gohan and Teen Future Trunks is intact and they could easily be the Future Gohan and Future Trunks of that timeline while Alternate Trunks: Xeno is most likely busy dismantling the Time Machine as it has a design flaw that creates time distortions, is no longer necessary, and Alternate Trunks: Xeno knows full well the dangers of altering history and Chronoa may have forced him to do so in exchange for graciously allowing the timeline he created to continue to exist. Alternatively it was erased or somehow fixed, though give her benevolence this scenario is less likely as she tends to be soft hearted when Trunks: Xeno is concerned. Presumably Chronoa took steps to prevent the eggs from making more natural time distortions once the effects of their combined power was discovered. Trivia *The name "egg", is also a pun for Tagoma, one of Frieza's soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Foods